Shego, You're Fired
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: KiGo. Drakken discovers Kim's attraction to his supervillain sidekick and plays it to his advantage. After being fired, Shego's got to pull herself together and find a new way of life while dealing with the ever so clingy and affectionate Kim Possible!
1. It's Not a Choice I Tried To Make

"Aren't you a little too old for this now, Shego?"

"I'm twenty one! How is that old?"

"Just saying!"

Kim Possible rolled backwards to dodge a hit from Shego that looked like it had a bit more force behind it than usual.

"Stand still so I can hit you, Kimmie!"

"Yeah right!"

Kim tried to grab Shego's shoulder, but she dodged and tripped Kim.

"Well, Princess, you've graduated and we won medals for saving the world. A lot's changed!"

Kim leaped back to her feet and propelled herself off the wall.

"You know what hasn't?" she asked.

Shego slowed.

"What?"

Kim grinned and said "Us."

The villain slowed and the red-head landed a clean hit on Shego, knocking her into some machine, breaking it.

"Normally, I enjoy watching you two brawl, but you're going to tear apart my plane if you don't stop! We'll all fall to our deaths!" shouted Drakken.

This distracted the green villainess for a split second and Kim hit her, _hard_. Shego tumbled across the floor and out the open side-door of the plane. Before she could shout "Help!" Kim had shot over and grabbed Shego's arm. The teen hero pulled her back up into the plane and wrapped her arms around her nemesis. Shego was still stuck in a state of shock. _Wh-what just happened?_

Kim let go and jumped back, face red.

"Er, Drakken? We foiled your plan!"

"No, really?" he spoke, his voice laden with heavy sarcasm, leaning over a hand rail on his hovercraft. "I could've sworn it had actually worked for once."

Kim regained her composure and rolled her eyes.

"Let's split, Ron."

"You got it, KP!"

The duo grabbed parachutes off the wall and dove out of the plane.

"C'mon, Shego, this thing is going to crash," said Drakken, bringing the hovercraft around.

"R-right. Coming," she said shakily.

Shego climbed in the vehicle and put on her straight face so Drakken couldn't tell if anything was wrong.

"You know, Shego, I think I've finally found Kim Possible's ultimate weakness!"

"Oh, great. 'Cause I swore we had that last year," said Shego sarcastically.

"Oh, hush. This is quite interesting."

"Just tell me already!" she groaned.

Drakken grinned his best evil grin and this time it actually looked quite convincing.

"Kimberly Ann Possible's greatest weakness is, in fact, _**you**_!"

The raven-haired woman's face burned red and she slid down in her seat, not wanting to be seen by her boss.

"Ohoho! This is great, just great!"

"You're not using me against her!"

"Oh, Shego, you'll do whatever I tell you to!"

She growled and dug her claws into the seat of the hovercraft. Her plasma started to heat up and soon there were two black scorch marks in the fabric of the seat. Drakken cackled like a maniac and pressed down on the gas.

They rode in silence for a while before arriving at the lair. Shego was hesitant to enter, and her suspicions were confirmed because the moment she stepped into the open space, Drakken pressed a button and four cylindrical devices grabbed her and locked on to her hands and feet.

"Grrr… DRAKKEN!"

He chuckled.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

"_If _you get out. Alive," he said in a sing-song voice.

Drakken turned his back to her and walked out of the room. When the door opened for him to leave a few henchmen entered, grinning wide and holding onto their electric batons.

* * *

"_Kim, it looks like Drakken's up to no good. Again."_

"Really? I just took care of him yesterday! This is so the drama…"

Kim rolled over on her bed to look at Wade, who was talking to her through the Kimmunicator that was propped up on her pillow.

"_I'll send you a ride."_

"And I'll call Ron. Later, Wade."

The screen went black and Kim slipped the device back in her pocket.

She had yesterday on her brain.

"The hell is wrong with me? Saving Shego was the right thing to do, but I… hugged her…"

Kim gripped her head in her hands.

"AUGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?"

She dialed Ron's number.

"Hey Ron! Got another mission. It's Dr. D again."

* * *

"Didn't we come here a while back? With the tweebs?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, the whole 'compliance chip' thing."

Ron snickered.

"Shego… in an apron… Heheh."

Kim laughed a bit with him because the sight of the ever so deadly and evil Shego in a hot pink apron was pretty funny.

"We're here!" said the pilot.

"Thanks, Rob!" yelled Kim before taking a parachute and diving out of the side-door.

After scaling the side of the waterfall and entering the slightly familiar cave, Kim and Ron stopped.

"Something's not right… It's too quiet."

"You're right," said Ron. "Shego usually picks a fight with you before Drakken shows up. She always knows when you're here... It's kinda creepy."

_Maybe that whole hugging thing freaked her out and she's too scared to come in and fight me… _thought Kim.

"Oh. My. Gosh. KP, come look at this!"

She spun around to see Ron pointing at a dark figure hanging off the wall beside them. The teen hero walked closer to find her fears were true.

"Shego…"

Ron was gaping. The proud villainess was hanging off the wall from four silver cylinders that were clamped around her hands and feet. She was beaten and worn out, her cat suit was torn, and she was bleeding badly in several spots.

Suddenly, a whirring noise came from behind them.

"I had the henchmen restore her to a more modest look before you showed up. Earlier she was missing a few important articles of clothing," stated Drakken, grinning wide. "I figured our innocent teen hero didn't need to see that."

Kim clenched her fists tightly and looked down at the ground.

"I hope you haven't mopped recently, because I'm going to wipe the floor with your carcass after I bludgeon you to death with my bare hands," she growled, glaring up at the evil "genius."

"K-K-KP?" stuttered Ron, looking warily at his partner and girlfriend.

"You think you're all that Kim Possible, but you-"

Before Drakken could finish his trademark statement, Kim had made her way onto the raised platform he'd been speaking from and punched him, knocking him backwards into the railing.

"GAH! She… go…"

The look on his face turned to one of realization when he realized his usual defense was shattered physically and mentally and hanging from a wall. Kim proceeded to punch him repeatedly with all her strength. Ron was still standing in silent shock, wondering what had hit her berserk button.

Drakken's henchmen had reached the chamber and were preparing to take on Ron.

No one was paying attention to Shego until she had burnt out of her holding devices and took Drakken from Kim with burning eyes.

"You _sick bastard_! There are so many things I could to do you right now, but none of them are worse than what you did to me!"

She spat in his face and raised him up with her left hand, preparing to hit him with her plasma charged right hook. Before she could get one good hit in, she collapsed, coughing up blood.

"Shego!"

Kim was instantly by her side, looking over the damage done. Once again, her eyes were dark and she had Drakken in her sights.

"Hah!" he spoke weakly. "I _was _right! Sweet, innocent little Kimberly has the hots for Shego! I just wish I could've exploited this better…"

Kim was obviously lucky that Ron couldn't hear them when they were 40 feet up in the air and he was on ground level fighting Drakken's henchmen.

"The hell is wrong with you? Look at her! I'd no idea you had the balls to do this to anyone, let alone your _sidekick_! You're a villain alright. The worst kind."

Kim lifted Drakken up as Shego had done before and gave him a hard punch in the stomach. Then she dropped him onto the floor of the platform before lowering it with the controls. Shego and Drakken were both barely conscious.

"You know what Shego? I don't feel like keeping you around anymore. I don't _need _to keep you around anymore. I'm letting you go. You're _fired,_" said Drakken.

"Oh goody," grumbled Shego.

"KP! You alrigh- OH JUST GET OFF WILL YOU? YOUR MASTER IS DEAD, QUIT FONDLING ME!"

Ron put a hand on the head of a stubborn henchman and shoved him down into the ground.

"Geez. These guys are so persistent. KP?"

The blond boy dusted off his hands and looked over to his girlfriend. Kim was picking up Shego, bridal style, and carrying her over to the exit.

"Woah, woah, _woah._ She's coming with us?"

"Ron, _look at her_! I'm not leaving her here like this. I can't, really. Drakken fired her."

"Ouch! Looks like everyone's getting laid off lately. Bad economy…"

"Uh-huh!" exclaimed Rufus, leaning out of Ron's pocket and nodding.

Kim put on the smallest smile and rolled her eyes.

"I was surprised you could lift me, let alone carry me, Kimmie."

"AH! She's awake!" screamed Ron, leaping back like Shego was diseased.

"Cheerleaders are required to lift the heavy thing."

"You calling me fat, Cupcake?"

"'Course not. Muscle weighs more than fat," said Kim, winking.

Shego smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on Kim's shoulder.

* * *

When Shego opened her eyes again she was resting on a bed in a dimly lit room. The blue curtains were all shut but she could see the sunlight glowing behind them. She tried to move, but quickly realized that she was hooked up to an IV and several other pieces of medical equipment.

"This is obviously not a hospital. Where the hell am I then?" she wondered out loud.

Shego's attention was turned towards the door that was now slowly opening to reveal Kim Possible, dressed in casual attire and humming an upbeat tune, carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, you're awake! Good thing too, 'cause I really didn't want all this food to get cold."

"Where am I?"

"My house," responded Kim, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.'

"Why the hell am I at your house?"

"My mom's a doctor… Seemed logical to me," the hero said, shrugging.

"Hospitals have doctors. Why didn't you take me to hospital?" Shego pressed on.

"Your special," said Kim, grinning. "Now eat."

She placed the food on a tray in front of Shego before turning to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute!" shouted the villain.

"What?"

Kim stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"What time is it and how long have I been unconscious?"

"It's 5:45 in the evening and you've been out for about a day."

Shego sighed and leaned back against the pillow she'd propped herself up on to eat. Kim shot the older woman a quick smile before heading out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Great. I got beat up and violated by _men_, fired, and now I'm injured and bedridden-no, trapped-no, _imprisoned _in my nemesis' house. And I think she's attracted to me."

Shego ran her hands through her long hair.

"The fuck is going on here?"


	2. It's Not a Thought I Couldn't Take

By the time Kim reentered the room, Shego had finished most of her food and was twirling a spoon around in her hands.

"How ya feeling?" asked Kim, looking like her usual chipper self.

"Like someone rammed an eighteen wheeler into my head, backed up, and repeated it five more times. Other than that, though, I feel fine. Just peachy."

Kim's mom entered now.

"You got some pretty bad head injuries, kid, but I think you'll move on just fine," said Dr. Possible.

"I know I will," grumbled Shego.

"If you don't mind me asking, what… What did they do?" asked Dr. Possible with a curious face.

Shego sighed, sat the spoon down, and crossed her arms.

"They poked me with the electrical batons for a while. Didn't hurt so much until they gave me a good knock to the head and stomach. Guess they were trying to make me pass out. Didn't work. Then they started getting all hot and bothered. One guy tried to take off my catsuit, but I pretty much lit myself on fire with plasma. Guess that broke the heat threshold on my suit because it turned to ashes just like that guy's hands."

Shego chuckled.

"Nothing else happened. The guys ran away screaming after I fried their friend's hands."

Kim, now sitting on the bed beside Shego, placed and arm around the older woman's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay," said the redhead.

Shego had a feeling that she really meant that.

"Yeah, you were pretty damn worried, Princess."

Dr. Possible raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and turning to leave.

"Before I leave for the hospital, Kim, last time I checked your room needs a thorough cleaning."

Kim grumbled something incoherent and walked out of the room behind her mom. Shego shook her head, picked up the spoon, and went back to twirling.

* * *

"KP, I can't believe you're letting _Shego _stay at your house! I mean… I know…"

Ron's mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"Stop before you give yourself a brain hemorrhage, Ron. Your food's getting cold."

Kim pointed down at the uneaten naco in front of her boyfriend.

"Oh, right. Bon appetite!"

The blond boy dove into the Mexican food like a ravenous wolf that hadn't eaten in days. Kim put on her disgusted face and picked at her salad. Rufus pulled a piece of lettuce out of it and munched away.

"Ron?"

"Mm?" he acknowledged her with a mouthful of food.

"What's she gonna do when she heals? I mean, she got _fired_, Ron."

"And I bet she's pretty happy about that. Who wants to work with Drakken for the rest of their life?"

"Ron, she's a _criminal_. Wanted in 11 countries, remember?"

"Yeah, KP, a criminal with a worldwide pardon from GJ!" said Ron, throwing his arms up.

"Which most likely went null and void when they went straight back to world domination," she stated coldly, most likely voicing Ron's thoughts aloud.

"Well, turn her over then!"

Kim slammed her fists down on the table.

"_Fuck no! _Ron, they will _kill _her! Foiling villains' plots is my job, but never will I ever cause one of their deaths unless it's absolutely necessary."

Ron hadn't quite expected her to explode like that.

"Uhhhh… You okay KP?"

She put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"No, I… I just… Come back home with me, alright? I'll feel better if you do…"

Kim put on her infamous Puppy Dog Pout and Ron had to shield his eyes.

"Alright, alright! I cave! Stop it, for the love of god!"

* * *

Kim walked into her house with a straight face and a scared-to-death Ron behind her. She sighed.

"Oh, chill out Ron! She doesn't bite!"

"Says who?"

The teen hero rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come inside. He did so warily, taking each step as if it were his last. The redhead finally got fed up with it, grabbed the boy's collar, and dragged him up the stairs to her room.

"So, where is she?" asked Ron curiously.

"Guest room, dipwad."

"Well exuuuuuse me for asking!" he responded defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ron glanced back and forth quickly before flopping down on Kim's bed.

"Just being curious here, but how's Miss Meany Greeny doing?"

"Particularly well with the injuries she got. Guess it's part of her superpowers. Accelerated healing?"

"Probably. It ain't easy being green…"

"Ron. No Kermit," said Kim sternly, starting up her computer.

He pouted before rolling over and getting acquainted with one of her pillows. Rufus crawled out of his pocket and looked at the two before running down the stairs to the guest room.

"Uh-huh, Shego!" he squeaked.

Shego looked up from her magazine and glared at the naked mole rat.

"Whaddya want, vermin?"

"Just checkin'."

Any other person would be surprised that a rodent (hairless or not) could form words and efficiently communicate in English, but Shego wasn't fazed. She'd heard it say things before and could care less about how it could talk and wondered more about who'd taught English. After a moment she'd decided that it really didn't matter and was probably a waste of her brain cells, so she returned to her magazine.

* * *

Kim's parents had returned home to find her passed out on her desk with Ron snoring away on her bed. Anne smiled before shutting the door and heading back downstairs to cook up some breakfast. Shego was seated quietly at the table, crunching down on a bowl of cereal.

"How are you feeling?" she asked the green woman.

"Average," responded Shego, glancing warily at the naked mole rat eating a cheese stick beside her.

"Your wounds are healing fast. Faster than a normal person."

"Do I look like a normal person?"

Shego waved the spoon around her face, which held a rather bland expression.

"No, you don't."

"Gee, thanks Dr. Possible. That makes me feel soooo much better."

"Sorry, dear. Just answering your question. Eggs?" asked the brain surgeon, extending a searing hot pan of eggs towards the villainess.

"Sure. I'm hungry."

At this point, Kim had decided to make her way down into the kitchen, half awake and looking like she'd just walked through a tornado.

"Rough night, Kimmie-cub?"

The redhead yawned in response.

"Not really. I guess I was just tired, so was Ron…"

She stood in silence for a moment, her mom giving her a look. Realization hit her.

"Oh, god, mom! No! No no no! We didn't… do anything! He passed out way before I did!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around over her head.

Shego choked on her eggs, spat them out in a napkin, and then collapsed on the table laughing.

"Ahahaha! Ohhh, that's classic, princess."

"Shut up, Shego," muttered Kim, blushing lightly.

Anne shook her head and smiled.

"Alright, girls, I have work today. Kim, you're still off from school, so keep watch over Shego and make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

Kim took one glance at the emerald woman (who was now grinning wide and waving at her) and shuddered.

"Ehm… uh… okay…"

"Good! I'll be going now; your father had to leave earlier, and your brothers are at school. Tell Ronald I said good morning!"

And with that, Dr. Possible was gone. Kim turned slowly to face her enemy.

"Good morning, Kimmie," she purred.

"G-good morning?"

Why was she so intimidated? Just yesterday she had been so overprotective of Shego, but now she was cowering before the woman. There was some menacing aura emanating off her, something that was scaring Kim just a little bit. Why? Why? Shego had always been this way, always snarky, sarcastic, bitchy, and flirty. Kim liked it, but now she had the feeling that she was about to be attacked.

"Let's talk, cupcake."


End file.
